Speak What We Feel
by cupcake.universe
Summary: Five years after the Hogwarts graduation, two unlikely people meet up at a park bench on a freezing cold day. Will romance blossom between them? Or will their hatred continue to grow? Please read and review :D xxx
1. An Encounter in the Park

**Hey everyone! Now I probably should be finishing off my other two stories. But seeing as I posted a chapter for House Unity last night and Getting Even is coming to a close I thought I'd post this. **

**Its quite funny really, I got this idea because we have a controlled assessment for English on Wednesday and we had to write a plan for it. So I wanted to just plan it on the day but I wasn't allowed to just sit there in the lesson and do nothing. So instead I wrote this as my fake plan:**

'**Two enemies meet in an unexpected place and become friends. They fall for each other but then have an argument' I actually wrote a bit more but I don't want to spoil it too much for you.**

**And you can see where this is going. I didn't even intend for it to be a Dramione story but obviously that's how my creative mind works. We had to use a Shakespeare line as our title so this one is called 'Speak what we feel' I hope you enjoy it :) **

**You can thank my English teacher if this story is any good xxx**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter xx**

**Oh and I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Fairooz who I sit next to in English. We had to write this description of a character and I was like LETS DO MALFOY but she said no and we ended up doing Snape… All the same, THIS ONE IS FOR YOU FUZZY! :D**

* * *

><p>Set in 2003, 5 years after the Hogwarts graduation<p>

It was cold. No, that was an understatement. It was frickin' freezing! Hermione could see her fingers turning a ghostly white and hear the constant chattering of her teeth. She was sat alone on a bench in the middle of the park. She could see people walking by in their huge duffle coats walking their dogs dressed in silly tartan blankets, and women with their designer fur coats holding steaming hot paper flasks of coffee. She didn't even know why she was sat there in the middle of winter freezing her butt off. But somehow she couldn't draw herself away from the bench, so she just sat there. Alone.

Her thoughts were put on pause when she heard a voice creep up behind her. She was afraid that it was going to be some weirdo looking for money, or maybe just an old lady that needed help tying her shoe.

She was some what disappointed when she looked up to the person talking to her.

"Hello? Granger? Did you even hear what I just said?" the familiar voice of Malfoy droning on at her.

"What?" she questioned. She turned her head around to see the little blonde ferret stood there. Well not little, he was definitely taller than her. He was dressed in muggle clothing strangely enough. He was wearing a black trench coat with army buckles decorating the sleeves and shoulders, black trousers and black shoes with menacingly scary points. Some things never change she thought.

"Can I sit here?" he said hurriedly, almost fed up with her confusion of the situation.

"What? The pureblood prince wants to sit next to the mudblood in the middle of Hyde Park? Never thought I'd see the day." She mused.

"Well I thought I'd never see the day that the brightest witch of our age would be stupid enough to be sat in the middle of Hyde Park in this blizzard that is winter. So I guess we're both mistaken." He retorted in response.

Silence filled the air between them as he took a seat next to her. They both felt that this situation was growing seemingly more awkward.

"What brings you to the muggle world, Malfoy?" Hermione finally spoke up.

"Firstly, is one not allowed to come to muggle London without being interrogated?" he replied.

"Well when that 'one' is you, then I'd say no."

"Fair enough then. And secondly, are we still on surname basis?"

"Yes we are, Malfoy."

"Okay then, Granger. Or should I say, Weasley." He sniggered.

"What makes you think that I'm a Weasley? You can't just assume these things."

"Okay well fine. Are you a Weasley, Granger?"

"No I am not, Malfoy. And whatever gave you the impression that I was?"

"I just figured that if Potter goes with she-weasel then that leaves you two."

"That is probably the worst logic that I have ever heard."

"I am hurt that you think that my logic is bad," he sarcastically replied, "especially because you're friends with Weasley."

"Are we going to revolve this whole conversation around Ron?"

"No, but someone is a little adamant that we don't. Care to explain, Granger?"

"Let's just say that Ron and I aren't on the best of terms…"

"Hmm. The golden trio have split up, can't say that I didn't see it coming."

"Shut up, Ferret."

"Hey! No fair, I haven't called you mudblood so you can't call me ferret!"

"Since when?"

"Since I said so."

"Again may I add. Bad Logic."

"Anyway Granger, what are you actually doing sat on this park bench?"

"Well I was just enjoying the peace and quiet until an insufferable ferret came to disturb me."

"How charming. Well I am going to get a coffee because it is bloody cold out here. Want to join me?"

"When hell freezes over, Malfoy."

"Considering how cold it is, I'd take that as a yes." He replied and forcefully dragged Hermione off the bench and took her to the little café nearby.

What the both didn't realise was that they both felt a spark while holding hands…

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHH! I hope you like this story! It was originally going to be a oneshot but I thought it would be better as a multi chapter. I hope that you liked the dialogue and description balance.<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW :) XX**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to tell me! I try to keep an open mind xx**


	2. A Mishap in a Café

**Hello people! I'm glad that I've received some reviews and lots of you have put me on story alert! So thank you! Now the last chapter was quite short so hopefully this time it will be a bit lengthier and more will happen.**

**Also just wanted to use this bit of free advertising and please check out my other stories if you haven't done so already. But having said that, the people reading this story are loyal readers of my other fics… ALSO (Ikr, another also? I must be insane or forgetful.) I have a poll on my profile which I would love people to visit please :) xx**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Am I JK Rowling? NO.**

The small café had three other people inside. An elderly couple was sat by the window in a tattered leather booth, like the rest of them, drinking their coffee and exchanging lit up smiles every once in a while. And the waitress who was currently slumped against the wall next to the kitchen, she was holding a magazine in her hands, probably a poorly written glossy magazine that liked to insult every wizard celebrity around.

The waitress tucked a stray strand of hair behind her headband before noticing that Draco and Hermione had casually strode in. She bounded up to them, her rubber shoes squeaking against the old wooden floor, notepad in hand and her pencil being released from behind her ear.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she inquired, giving Draco a quizzical eyebrow raise at the same time.

"Just a table for two. We only stopped in for some coffee." Draco quickly answered before Hermione even had the chance to process a reply.

"Okay then, follow me." She said and led them to a small booth in the corner of the room. It was right next to a large copper radiator much to their delight.

"Thanks," Hermione input before Draco could pounce on the waitress again.

"No problem, I'll be over with your coffees in a minute." And she vanished to the kitchen swiftly.

Hermione and Draco both started taking off their coats. Hermione's zipper was stuck at the bottom of her coat, so she was desperately wrestling with it until she heard Draco speak up.

"Here, let me help you with that." He offered politely. Hermione nodded shyly and Draco leaned over the table to help her unzip her coat. His head was only inches above hers, and she could feel his eyes wander over her. The stone grey that looked so clear and stormy. Hermione was blushing at this intimacy. She had only reconciled with her childhood nemesis a few hours ago and now he was practically breathing on her.

He successfully opened up her coat and sat back down looking a little startled. Obviously it wasn't just Hermione who had felt the surge of electricity during their close moment.

"So anyway, what are you up to these days, _Mr Malfoy_?" Hermione eagerly attempted to start a conversation.

"Not much. I'm currently working on Malfoy Enterprises. Trying to sort the company out. And what is _Miss Granger_ up to these days then?" he replied.

"Not much either to be honest. I've just been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts. But I'm not sure if I want to take it…" she added.

The waitress came bustling over to their table with two dull looking mugs in her hand. She placed them onto the table, causing a bit of a splash and asked, "Need anything else?"

Once again, Draco answered quickly before Hermione had a chance to breath.

"No thank you."

"Anything for your girlfriend?" she asked oblivious.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Hermione defended.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to assume." She replied cautiously and walked back to the kitchen in a fluster.

"Not yet anyway…" Draco muttered under his breath, smirking.

~ End of chapter ~

**Hope you enjoyed that! It's not very long. I do apologize. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE :D XXX**


	3. An Unexpected Call for Help

**Hello again! So I showed my English teachers the first two chapters and SHE LOVED IT! WOOP :D So I was like BOOM :P Yeah that's enough of my rambling now…**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter – Not mine etc. etc. etc.**

* * *

><p>~ In the Café ~<p>

Hermione and Draco had finished their coffees now and were still feeling awkward about the little mishap that had just taken place. So they waved their goodbyes quickly and swiftly make a departure.

* * *

><p>~ A week later ~<p>

Draco had been fumbling about for the past couple of weeks now. Not really being able to concentrate on his work. His mind had been so distracted that he often found himself just gazing longingly out of the window.

He just couldn't get her out of his head. Her lovely rich bushy hair. Her perfectly shaped and full red lips. Her milky skin that was so soft and delicate. Her laugh that brought more joy to him then the joke that they were laughing at. Just _her_.

But today was different. Today he decided to do something about it.

He picked up a piece of parchment and scribbled down a message with his expensive quill.

Meet me at the three broomsticks in an hour, it's urgent DM.

* * *

><p>~ At the three broomsticks an hour later ~<p>

Draco was sat impatiently at a small table near the back of the room. A bottle of firewhiskey carefully lodged between two of his fingers. Every so often he would take a swig from the bottle, but he didn't want to get too drunk for what was to come.

His eyes perked up swiftly when he saw a figure enter the wooden door.

The person walked over to him, looking slightly bored yet confused to why they were there. It was Malfoy who broke the silence,

"Hello there, Potter…"

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is incredibly short. However I thought it would make no sense at all if I didn't end it at this point. But fear not, hopefully another slightly longer chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Thanks for everyone who has supported me too and for all the reviews and alerts! Please check out my other fics if you haven't already done so! :) xxx**


	4. A Collision in Diagon Alley

**Hello! Now this is the longer chapter as promised since the last one was so short! I hope you liked the little twist, I bet you were all thinking it was Hermione and not Harry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter xx**

**Disclaimer – Not. JK Rowling. Okay?**

* * *

><p>~ Last time ~<p>

Draco was sat impatiently at a small table near the back of the room. A bottle of firewhiskey carefully lodged between two of his fingers. Every so often he would take a swig from the bottle, but he didn't want to get too drunk for what was to come.

His eyes perked up swiftly when he saw a figure enter the wooden door.

The person walked over to him, looking slightly bored yet confused to why they were there. It was Malfoy who broke the silence,

"Hello there, Potter…"

* * *

><p>~ This time ~<p>

"Malfoy, you were probably the last person that I was expecting to receive a letter from." Harry joked and sat down opposite to Draco.

Draco smirked at him, "my sentiments exactly, Potter. But I needed to talk to you about something."

"This better be good, one doesn't normally meet one's childhood nemesis for a casual drink in the three broomsticks for nothing," Harry continued to joke.

"Well you see… I met up with one of your friends last week…" Draco started to stutter; maybe asking his crush's best friend about such things was a bad idea.

"Oh yeah, Hermione said to me that she saw you last week. Apparently you caused quite a commotion…"

"I did not!" Draco defended, although he was lightening up in Harry's humour.

"Apparently the waitress thought that you guys were dating. The day that Draco the pureblood prince of Slytherin dates the Gryffindor goody two shoes is a strange day." Harry poetically replied.

"Well that's what I came to talk to you about… I think that I like Hermione." Draco said and looked down to the table; he wasn't sure whether Harry would burst into laughter at him or send a glare in his direction.

But Harry did neither of the things, he too looked down. A look of contemplation swept over his face, it looked like he was deep in thought but Draco was just puzzled by this.

"Potter? Anyone home?" Draco said with a quizzical expression.

"Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking about what you just said…"

"And?" Draco eagerly urged him on.

"One thing sprung into mind," Harry stopped for a dramatic pause then cleared his throat, "why the heck are you telling me this?"

Draco stopped for a minute. And he thought to himself. Potter did raise a very good point, why was he asking him?

"Well you're her best friend… and I wanted to kinda like… um…." Draco stammered. He then realised the exact reason to why he asked Harry and not Hermione. But whether he wanted to tell him or not was another matter.

"You wanted to see if she liked you back or not?" Harry said with a very superior aura.

"Yes," Draco sighed, Potter had won this one.

"Well I guess you'll have to ask her yourself, Malfoy. Just speak what you feel." Harry remarked and stood up to leave with a grin on his face, "And its Harry not Potter. You say my surname with a very strange accent."

Draco laughed at this last remark. He never thought that the boy who lived would have such a good sense of humour. It was just like talking to Blaise or one of his other friends.

"Okay then, Harry."

"See you later, Draco."

Harry left in a flourish, still in awe of how much Malfoy had changed. Hermione was right; he was no longer the snotty ferret. But he seemed like a genuine person, and he seemed to comprehend his comedy better than Ron who needed a full explanation of a joke.

Draco had a lot to think about now…

* * *

><p>~ In Diagon Alley ~<p>

Draco was roaming the streets of Diagon Alley. Looking for a birthday present for his mother. His head was still spinning from what Harry had said, and he was still unsure of what to do. Deep in his thoughts, he stumbled into a young lady. Obviously in a rush with lots of shopping bags laden in her knitted gloves. They both tumbled to the floor so he extended his hand to her, only to meet the gaze of that person who he really didn't want to see.

"Draco, we really need to stop meeting up like this." Hermione giggled while taking his hand so they were both standing.

"I agree, _Hermione_." He put special emphasis on the fact that they were on first name terms now.

Hermione hadn't even noticed that she called him Draco instead of Malfoy so she continued to talk to him, "what brings you to Diagon Alley then?"

"Just looking for a nice present for my mother, her birthday is coming up soon." He answered shyly, he was becoming seemingly uncomfortable in her presence.

"Mind if I look with you? I'm supposed to be meeting Ginny but she just cancelled on me." Hermione said while looking down at her mobile.

"What's that?" Draco asked, he wasn't really up with the latest Muggle technology.

"Its my mobile phone. You can send messages and call other people who also have mobile phones. I have a Pear phone, but Ginny prefers her blueberry." Hermione explained, the fact that Draco was so naïve about muggle technology made her smile.

Draco wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was ready to do this, but it was now or never. And having Potter tease him for the rest of eternity for being a wimp and not confessing his feelings was not an option.

"So where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked.

"I'm hungry. Let's go and eat someone, I need to talk to you anyway…" Draco replied taking long slow deep breaths.

"Um.. okay then." Hermione responded, she wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked that, slightly longer so hopefully slightly better! (I think my logic fails there.) So hopefully you can see why this story is named 'speak what we feel' as confession time for Draco is looming. More explanation will be in the next chapter but please review! Just a simple 'Good' or 'Okay' would suffice! :) <strong>

**And PLEASE PLEASE go and check out my other stories and my profile. There is some funny stuff and a poll on there. Go knock yourselves out! (not literally though!) Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts so far! I haven't managed to thank everyone individually because of my other two stories so THANKS AGAIN :D XX**

**Cuppy xxx**


	5. A Confession at last!

**Hello readers! Now I'm not going to bore you all with excuses so lets just cut to the story. **

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

><p>~ In the café ~ (three broomsticks or whatever, it doesn't really matter)<p>

Hermione was feeling tense going into this eatery with Draco. The last time that she was with Draco in an eating environment the atmosphere was awkward and the waitress thought that they were going out. How embarrassing!

Hermione sat down and unfolded her unbuttoned mac, it was a good job that she didn't wear that zip defective jacket that she did last time. It looked like she wasn't the only person picking up on the jacket incident as Draco spoke up.

"Nice new coat. It's a shame that I don't have to help you get out of that one." He said suggestively. Hermione was confused now, Draco Malfoy was outwardly flirting with her. Her cheeks turned pink, the worst part of this was that she was succumbing to his charm and being affected by his flirtatious ways. She just smiled back at him, quite unsure of the correct response to such a statement.

Draco and Hermione stared at their menus for a while. Hermione was tensing up in this situation in case Draco tried to make a move on her again, she would probably turn into a tomato and run out of the room embarrassedly.

It confused Hermione to why she was so greatly affected by Draco. If Ron or Viktor or heck even Cormac had tried a similar thing she might have blushed or giggled it off. But with Draco, this flirting game was a whole other dimension, a whole other dimension that she didn't understand. And Hermione hated to not understand something.

They ordered after the perky waitress approached them. Hermione was lucky that no more random accusations were made.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something," Hermione led in, she was quite curious about what Draco had to say to her.

"Yeah well its just that…" Draco trembled. He hated Potter right now for giving him that sappy yet true piece of advice.

Hermione might have thought that she was feeling tense but was nothing compared to the bundle of nerves Draco had soon become. He was supposed to be the arrogant yet sophisticated aristocratic Slytherin. Not some wimpy emotional and feminine guy, he was starting to feel a bit like a Gryffindor. So he sucked up his worries and continued.

"When we met up the other day in Hyde Park it really got me thinking. Like you had changed so much, for the better obviously," he was quick to add in, he didn't want Hermione to pounce on him for being rude.

"And?" Hermione asked, her face was a picture of pure puzzlement.

"I think that… well like… maybe you and I…" Draco mumbled, he was hoping that Hermione would catch the ball and run with it.

"Go on." She almost commanded, obviously understanding what he meant, but heck she wanted him to suffer just a little…

"So I was wondering if like… you and me could go out…" he trembled.

"You mean like outside?" she stupidly answered, it was so obvious that she was pretending so Draco smirked at her.

"Yes outside Hermione, because I love you that much." SHIT, he thought, it wasn't meant to come out like that. He just meant it like a funny remark to retort back at her!

"Oh really….?"

"Uh…"

"When did you become so sappy Draco?" Hermione giggled.

"Blame Potter, he gave me the advice."

"And what did Harry say to you exactly?"

"He told me to speak what we feel." Draco said calmly.

"I have to say that's a very good piece of advice, I must thank him when I get back." Hermione laughed again and Draco smiled back at her.

Obviously speaking what we feel pays off!

~ End of story ~

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know this story sucks, its chill. No flames though, if you've not got anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT. I kinda just wanted to end this story already, it was driving me insane!<strong>

**This is the end of a story now. I must finish House Unity and Getting Even! :)**

**Cuppy xxxxx**


End file.
